The Thruth From the Lie
by Blossom Angel92
Summary: With a new War,team 7 comes back again,but they receive a shoking new,bring Sasuke back is a priority,reencounters and betrayals are going to happen,secrets are going to be revealed and love will hapear,may change to M. SasuSaku,NaruHina,InoShik,NejiTe
1. Prologue

The Truth From The Lie

Prologue:

Six years already pass since the prodigy from the Uchiha Clan betrayed his Village, Konoha, to achieve the power that he wants so much, even if he had to betray everything and everyone. And that was what happened, in one night of full moon, Uchiha Sasuke leaves behind everything that he knew, is home, Hatake Kakashi, a figure that treated him like a son that he never had, Uzumaki Naruto, more known has Dobe, that treated him has a brother and Haruno Sakura, the weak and annoying, the burden of Team 7, the girl who loved him and was capable of doing everything for him, and that only received a simple 'thank you' when he left.

But all of this wasn't enough, because it wouldn't make him achieve the power he wanted so much, it made the opposite, it made in have weakness, a thing that e could allow. So, in one full moon night e left his Village and went train with one of the biggest threats of Konoha, Orochimaru, Sannin and old teammate of Lady Tsunade, Sannin and Hokage of Konoha and, also teammate of Jiraya, or Ero-sennin, like he is called by Naruto. Together, the 3 of them made part of the Team of Sannins trained when they were gennin by the 3º Hokage, Sarutobi-sensei.

Now you ask, what was the reason for a 12 year-old boy to betray everything and everyone?

The reason is simple: Revenge. Revenge for the death of his Clan, by the hands of his own older brother, Uchiha Itachi. Why he did it no own knows for sure, only Sasuke. He only said that was to test is potential.

With this reason, is revenge, Uchiha Sasuke left everything that he always believed and walk in the bigger Darkness that exist on the face of the Earth, without knowing if he would leave ever again, but that doesn't matter to him because his only goal is to kill his brother.

With the betrayal of his best friend, and since he failed, along with the rescue team in bring him back, Uzumaki Naruto left the Village with Jiraya to train after 6 months of that night.

Believing that the betrayal of his favorite student 6 months before was his fault, because he couldn't prevent it, even after knowing that he was going to leave, even after talking with him and understanding that nothing had enter his head, and even after deciding that he wouldn't do nothing, Hatake Kakashi goes back to ANBU with the intention of forgetting what happened, because he failed again to save another teammate just like it happened with Obito and Rin. With this, he leaves Konoha, leaving behind the only student he had left of the previous team 7, Haruno Sakura.

Of her little is known, being her information's limited. The only certain of her are that with the disappearing of her love, she asked the Hokage, Lady Tsunade to be her apprentice, since she had an excellent chakra control. In only 1 year, she surpassed her master, being one of the bests, even if the best medic-nin of all Fire Country with only 13 years-old.

Even if she had achieved that, during that year, Haruno Sakura was different, she didn't smile anymore, her eyes were dull, they didn't show they happiness and the life that they were known of showing. No, that Haruno Sakura cease to exist. Now she looked like a porcelain doll, with her pink hair dull, her skin white that gave her a sick look, thin for not eating, but on top of everything, alone, without friends because she excluded herself of the world.

Her routine was train alone during the night until it was time to go train with the Hokage and then go work at Hospital without stopping until night, then the routine start again and she wouldn't do nothing more. She didn't sleep, which everyone could see because of the bags under her eyes that she used. That at first was a new thing and then everyone start to get used to that and don't care anymore, so they became a part of her.

This was the life of Haruno Sakura, since the 3 mans of her life left her behind and move on with their lifes.

This life continued until the day she received an S-rank mission solo. This scared a lot of people that worried about her, but her didn't care 

because she wanted to go away of everything and everyone, she wanted to forget everything, even her own name. Accepting the mission that would last 1 week, she left. But that week pass to 2, and then to 3, and then to a month, and then to 2, until she was considered MIA (disappeared in combat). A lot of rescue teams were organized, but everyone of them came back with empty hands, until the day that already had pass 1 year, so she was known has death and her name was engraved in the memorial, next to the ones who died in missions or in defense of the Village in War. Even if her friends were desperate, they couldn't do nothing, making that sure that the one who once was the Cherry Blossom of Konoha disappeared from the Village, but not from the hearts and memories of the people who live in the Village and that everyday remembered and missed the little girl that once, when her life was great with her 3 friends put everyone happy with her haapiness.

With her death, the leaving of Kakashi to ANBU, the leaving of Naruto to train and the betrayal of Sasuke, everyone in Team 7, one by one, left the Village of Konoha, being the only memory of her a simple photo, were it could be seen a man with grey hair with his 2 hands in the head of 2 boys. On the left side of the photo, under the hand of the man it could be seen a boy with dark hair and onyx eyes that glare to the other boy that was under the other hand of the man with grey hair, on the right side of the photo. That boy had blond hair and his eyes were of the most clear blue eyes that existed and they were glaring to the previous boy. In the middle of the 2 boys, it could be seen a pink haired girl, with a smile that went ear to ear and with a green eyes that showed life and happiness.

This was team 7, so different that it completes one to the others without knowing. That photo couldn't show everything that they went through, the fights, the despair, the tears, the smiles, the blood, the friendship built piece by piece without them knowing, the teamwork and the emotions. That photo was just a photo of the beginning of team 7, a memory, because everything changes, and like any photo, that one was surpassed with the passing of the time and with the growing, mentally and physically, of the people in it, so that photo only became a memory of that was in a long time before Team 7.

With time everything changes, and that was what happened to that team, to Konoha Village and to the people in all over the world, because 

War is just beginning, and everything was going to change even more, reencounters and betrayals are going to happen, secrets are going to be revealed, love is going happen, and one team in broken is going to be together again, but this time everything is going to be different, and the especial photo is going to be the beginning of this story, because the people in there are going to be the protagonists of this War, that could end or start her.

The prodigy and only survivor of one of the biggest Clans in the Fire Country, the Uchiha Clan, the Kyubi in the body of a energetic boy that does everything he can to protect his life, his Village, Konoha, the life of his friends that were the first ones to seeing him has their family, a sensei with a sad past that will do everything he can to prevent it to happen again and a girl that has a secret about her life, that is going to change all Team 7 and her life and the life of own Village.

And it's with this 4 people, their roles and their friendship going to be put on the line in every way possible that starts our story.


	2. Chapter 2

The Truth From The Lie

Chapter 1: The Return and The News

In this last 6 years a lot of things changed in Konoha Village since team 7 left her, a few to train, others to work, but the thing that will never change, no matter what happens is:

-"Hokage-sama stop drinking and fill the reports." – orders Shizune worried about her mentor seeing that she was a little drunk because of the day is was, the day when important things happened a few years back. Since she was drunk the Hokage didn't fill or do nothing of what she was supposed to do, worrying Shizune.

-"Shizune stop pestering me because I will ask Sakura to do it later, you know that she does it better than me." – said the Hokage drunk.

Listening to this, Shizune stops completely assimilating what the Hokage just said. When the words start to make sense, because of the pain everyone feel when Sakura's name is pronounced, she starts to let the tears fall, the same tears that she had been holding since that morning when she had woken up.

After realizing her mistake, the Hokage also stops, and with her amber eyes that couldn't hide their pain for the loss of her student that was like the daughter she never had, observes:

-"This isn't the same without her, Konoha isn't the same without her, without her smiles, her eyes, her pink hair, even if in the last year she wasn't happy, she will always be Konoha's Cherry Blossom, but you and everyone else know that she would like and would want that all of us continue with our lives, don't you think Shizune?" – asks the Hokage with a voice that held sorrow, receiving only a nod from the questioned person.

Having been answered, the Hokage with a voice filled with false happiness and with a sigh says:

-"Give me the damn reports, lets sign this so that the Counsel don't say that I have been doing a bas work."

-"Tsunade-sama, you know what day is today, don't you?" – asks Shizune afraid, because of the reaction that the Hokage could have at this especial and particularly subject, because it was Taboo to every person in the Konoha and Sand Villages.

-"Of course I know, how could I ever forget." – answered the Hokage with a sigh at the end, looking at the window were it could be see the rain that fell without stopping. – "It even looks like the Sky also knows what day is today and the reason why it is feared for these places. He even is able to do what no one is because all of our tears have already been wasted, but not him, he shows is tears through the rain, because in these last 5 years that in these day it rains." – she says with another sigh. – "Everything is a bit ironic, isn't it? The day he left is the same day she died. Don't you think?" – asks the Hokage letting another tear fall and run through her face not doing anything to clean her.

-"It's Love, Tsunade-sama." – answered Shizune. – "There is nothing that…" – finished Shizune until she was interrupted by a chunin that all wet said:

-"Hokage-sama, 3 figures are approaching the main gate." – say Konohamaru.

-"Who?" – asks the Hokage surprised while she was thinking of who would be nut enough to walk in the street with this rain.

-"That's the awesome part Hokage-sama." – answer Konohamaru with a smirk while the Hokage glared at him.

-"Stop beating around the bush and answer one and for all Konohamaru, because if you don't I will put you and you team doing D rank missions for the rest of your life." – threatens the Hokage with a scary face.

-"Fine, fine. Be calm, I tell. The persons are Jiraya-sama, Naruto-nii-san and Kakashi-sempai." – finally answered Konohamaru with a smile, that quickly disappeared being replaced with a pained expression, saying with a sad voice. – "How ironic, they come back in the same day that Sakura-nee-chan died and Sasuke Uchiha left."

-"Yes, it is really ironic Konohamaru." – agrees the Hokage. –"You can go home. Surely that they are coming here once they arrived, you are dismissed Konohamaru." – says the Hokage.

-"Thanks Hokage-sama." – answered Konohamaru, and without another word he leaves the office.

-"It is really destiny, isn't it Hokage-sama, it's always in this day that important events on team 7 happen?" – asks Shizune. – "How do you think that they are going to react when they know?"

-"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, happy they are not going to be." – answered the Hokage. – "And unfortunately I'm the one who is going to give them the news. Naruto is going to freak out and I'm afraid of his reaction, especially when he knows what was her mission." – finishes the Hokage.

After 5 minutes in total silence looking to the window, while one was thinking about the past and the other was thinking in how to give the news about Sakura. Quickly, it can be heard footsteps on the passage, one pair starts running and in a quick motion the door is open, and through her a blond boy with blue eyes follow by to others more old walk through her.

-"The Great Naruto Uzumaki is Back Baa-chan!" – screams Naruto, with a voice that transmitted the happiness that he was feeling for coming back home. Naruto was different, with his 18 years-old, is figure changed, being more tall and muscled because of the trainings that he must been through, his hair was still the same, but his clothes changed, wearing now a black pair of pants with a mesh t-shirt also the same color, and on top a orange jacket with black parts. But is clothing wasn't his biggest change that could be seen, no, it was his eyes. This one's looked like they seem more mature and moderated with what he must seen in this few years.

The persons that didn't changed in these 5 and half years were Jiraya and Kakashi.

-"Welcome back Naruto, Kakashi and Jiraya." – receive the Hokage with a small smile in her face trying to delay the news. Seeing through her lie, the 3 mans understood that something was happening but decided not to insist in the subject. Well, all except one.

-"What's the matter Baa-can?" – asks Naruto concerned with her since he never saw her so worried and for the fact that she didn't yell or hitting him for the fact he used his nickname.

-"It's nothing, later I will tell. Now, how was your training Naruto?" – asks the Hokage trying to run away from the subject.

-"It was awesome! I learned a lot of new things. And with this new strength I'm going to bring Teme back, and the two of us along with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan are going to make part of team 7 again, just like I promised her, and the I'm becoming the next Hokage, believe it. I'm going to finish the promise of a life time that I made to Sakura-chan." – explains Naruto. With is happiness he doesn't notice the sorrow that flooded the Hokage's eyes when he said Sakura's name, but the other two did, making them worried, especially Kakashi.

-"Well done Naruto I'm happy for you." – says the Hokage with sincerity in every word pronounced. – "And you Kakashi, how are going the missions in ANBU?" – asks.

-"They are good even if they more difficult each time now that Danzo is in the lead of everything, what looks like is that Yamato and his student, the protected, like everyone calls her are the ones that managed to put him in is right place, and make things more easy." – explains putting out is favorite book, "Icha Icha Paradise", because he thought that the Hokage wasn't going to make more questions to him.

-"Yes, I already heard others ANBU's saying the same thing." – says the Hokage. – "But who is the protected of Danzo?" – asks with curiosity.

-"No one, besides Danzo, Yamato and her, knows. It a complete mystery about her identity, but I have heard stories about her and all of them have the same thing in common. She is one of the best of all Fire of Country, if the best one." – says Kakashi seeing the surprised faces of the persons who were in front of him, since they never heard Kakashi talk so much and especially to praise someone he didn't even know.

-"But how come no one knows who she is Kakashi-sensei?" – asks Naruto with is voice betraying the curiosity he was feeling.

-"Easy, she never takes her mask of, her hair is hidden and she always is hidden in the shadow. And we only know that she is a woman because Yamato is always joking that Danzo wants to jump on her pants. It's because of this that we knew that she was a 'she', nothing more. Even Yamato closes himself in cards every time we ask him who she is. No one makes a clue about who she is. But it must be someone very important and strong to have a lot mystery around her." – explains Kakashi.

After everything is said everyone starts thinking about who could be that konuichi. Until, to lighten the mood, Jiraya makes a question that do exactly the opposite.

-"So, how are things going on in here? Changed anything in the last 5 and half years? Because me and Naruto were always in the forest, only going to the city to get supplies and Kakashi already said that he was busy with missions, so we don't know what happened in this years."

-"Not a lot, I mean, I have news to tell you guys." – says the Hokage looking to the men faces with fear, with these ones a confusion face is one of the things that could describe their faces.

-"Does it have something to do with Teme, Baa-chan?" – asks Naruto impatient to know the answer.

-"No, but…" – starts to answer the Hokage until she is interrupted by Naruto talking.

-"If it doesn't, then it can wait because we have news about him. Close to Sound Country, it can be heard that Orochimaru could enter Teme's body, that means that he had to wait 3 more years to try again, which means that we still have one more year to bring him back home." – says Naruto. – "Now, here is Sakura-chan for me to give her the good news?" – asks Naruto confused, because he thought that she would come welcoming them back, unless no one told her that they were back. – "You didn't send someone to call her Baa-chan? I thought that you asked Konohamaru to do it, since I saw him leaving the Tower." – explains Naruto.

-"Yes, it's about her that I want to talk with you." – says the Hokage with a sigh, standing up from her chair, because she knew that she couldn't run away from the subject anymore and walking to the office door. – "Do you mind following me?" – pleads the Hokage to the 3 man and to Shizune receiving nods from everyone.

The Hokage goes out of her office followed by the others starting to tell:

-"As you know, and if you don't know you should know, that Sakura, a week after the treason of the Uchiha, asked to be my pupil." – says the Hokage receiving nods that told that until now they already knew. They leave the building and now walk through the desert streets because of the rain that fell without stopping, going to the team 7 training camps where they had the bells test. – "After a year she surpassed me being known one of the best medic-nins of all Fire of Country, surpassing-me."

-"Uau, Sakura-chan must be really strong now." – says Naruto with shock written all over his face because of the news, but happy because she found out something that she liked to do and that she was good at, because she didn't have the hands to kill, but yes to save.

-"Yes, Sakura stayed very strong, but she wasn't the same anymore." – continues the Hokage. Her, seeing the confusion in the faces of the 3 man because of her last statement, she explains it better. – "She only trained and worked at the Hospital, nothing else. She didn't sleep and barely ate. She put everyone away from her, until that after a while they quit to try to call her to go out. I threatened a lot of times that I stopped to train her and that I would take her shifts at the Hospital, even making it, but it didn't do nothing since she spent that time training to. She backed away from everyone and everything, looking like a porcelain doll without live."

-"Poor Sakura-chan, why did she do it?" – asks Naruto confused.

-"Because she felt weak, comparing to you guys she felt that she was nothing. She was the burden of team 7, deciding to change. But her only pain wasn't only related to it, you Naruto and Kakashi left right after the Uchiha kid left and after a month her parents disappeared without leaving a trace." – explains Shizune when they were almost reaching the training camps.

-"But she knew that I left to train and Kakashi-sensei because it was his obligation has a Village Shinobi." – defends himself and his sensei Naruto.

-"No one says the opposite Naruto." – explains the Hokage. – "She knew and accepted it, defending you guys when someone said something bad about you guys leaving that time, but that doesn't mean that it stopped hurting." – explains the Hokage. – "So 5 years ago, she received an solo S rank mission and she accepted." – says the Hokage.

Hearing that, Naruto stops the Hokage saying:

-"Sakura-chan received an S rank mission when she was 13 years old?" – asked Naruto surprised.

-"Yes." – answered Shizune, then explained. – "She was one of the best in the Village besides her age she had the capacity for that."

-"Like Shizune said, she had capacity, and her mission was spy a bar, in the border with Sound, because we knew that Kabuto went there a lot of times with some Sound shinobis and then we could take every information possible about Orochimaru, and of course, the Uchiha. The mission was to take one week to complete, since it was needed to watch the bar before entering and she needed to be careful. After a week I received the report saying that the mission was a success." – says the Hokage stopping right in front of the memorial.

-"So Sakura-chan completed one S rank mission before me. Uau, she must be really strong, I'm really anxious to fight against her now. But why are we here, Baa-chan?" – asks Naruto confused. While that, Kakashi and Jiraya are starting to understand what's happening, being the first hoping that it wasn't what he was thinking because he didn't know if he would be able to pass everything again.

-"Naruto I said that the mission was completed, not that Sakura came back." – says the Hokage letting her tears to mix with the rain that was still falling.

-"What do you mean by that Tsunade-sama?" – asks Naruto serious because he was afraid of the answer. While that the Hokage steps aside and points to a name carved in the memorial and said:

-"Naruto I'm sorry, but Haruno Sakura died 5 years ago in this same day." – says the Hokage with a voice full of sorrow, hurt and pain, while being embraced by Jiraya, while Kakashi embraced Shizune that also cried while he let silent tears fall from his visible eye.

Listening the Hokage and reading the name "H. Sakura" carved in the memorial, Naruto feels something breaking inside of him. His dream it's over, team 7 is over and there was nothing to do about it. He left to train and bring back one of his teammates and he forgot the one he had.

Suddenly he falls on his knees and in his head he sees the face of the 12 year-old Sakura laughing and with a smile that only she could give. He listens to someone calling out for him but already to lost, it whit that image in his head and the laughter in is ears that he let the darkness consume himself, hoping that when he wakes up, everything he heard was just a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3: Informations?

The Truth From The Lie

Chapter 2: Informations?

In a dark room, without any windows, two shadows could be seen. One was much taller than the second.

The first was sitting behind a desk, with his hands entwined on top looking to the person in front of him. The person who was sitting behind the desk was a man. Even if he was in the shadows created by the lack of light in the room, it could be seen that he was already old, comparing to the other person in the room.

The second shadow, a girl, was leaning against the wall. That person was little and she had her arms crossed in front of her chest.

The man interrupted the silence that was in the room, speaking for the first time.

-"You have a mission." – he said looking at her, while she only nodded for him to continue. – "Konoha has a lead in one of their Missing-nins. One that you know very well, at least you knew him." – said the man while he looked at her with a speculative look, to see how she would react.

Seeing that she didn´t said anything, he continued, but he didn´t missed the fact that she tensed when she heard his last phrase, showing that she knew who they were talking about.

-"Uchiha Sasuke. That's the name of the Missing-nin that they discovered the lead. The Hokage is sending a retrieval mission, and the Council required an ANBU official and a Hunter-nin to joined them in the mission." – he continued while looking at her attentively, expecting a burst of rage coming from her, but nothing came, except the question.

-"And who may be those two officials?" – asked the woman.

-"Easy, you and Yamato." – he answered easily.

-"You want me to go back to Konoha?" – asked the woman with a neutral voice, but he could hear the rage under it.

-"Yes." – the man answered quietly.

-"Why don´t you send another person besides me and Yamato?" – asked the woman, but she continued before he could answer. – "Hatake would love to go on a mission where a student of him is concerned. Don´t you think?"

-"Yes, but he is already there, along with the Sannin Jiraya and his student, you know who is it, don´t you?" – he asked with a smirk.

She snorted and answered. – "So Hatake and Uzumaki are in the Village. Interesting, but you still haven't answered my question. Why do I have to go?"- she asked annoyed for the fact that he as stalling.

-"Because you are the best, and don´t you want to see Konoha again?" – he asked and for an answer he received a cold glare that made his hair stand, but he didn´t show it. – "And the other reason is your mission. Uchiha Sasuke was seen with another 3 persons. A girl named Karin, who can track down chakra, a boy with grey hair that can dissolve himself in water which means that he must be one of Orochimaru´s experiments and has Zabuza's sword, Sasuke must have told him where to find it. And last but not the least, a huge boy with orange hair that has rage attacks, and those attacks are consistent of those who have the seal, which makes us believe that he is the source of Orochimaru´s seal."

-"That is very interesting, but what is my mission?" – she asked annoyed that this is taking a long time to finish.

-"Your mission is to bring the body of Uchiha Itachi to Headquarters so that we can discover the secrets of Sharingan and at the same time protect Konoha."

-"What happens if he doesn´t manage to kill Itachi?" – she asked without any interest

-"You come home, nothing more." – he finished.

-"Very well, we will see what happens. I will inform Yamato and we will leave immediately." – she informed will she stop leaning against the wall, and left walking to the door to leave.

-"Wait!" – he called right before she could open the door. – "Here" – he said launching a scroll to her, which she caught.

-"What is it?" – she asked will she ripped the seal of the scroll, and start to read the mission on it.

-"It´s the retrieval mission of Konoha." – he answered while she just nodded her head and turned to leave once more.

When she was almost closing the door, she heard a voice saying.

-"Good luck and don't let anyone see your face." – he told her with a menacing voice.

-"Don´t worry, I won't. This mission is going to be over quickly." – she said, and in the end she finished her phrase, - "I will be careful, no one will know who I am Danzo."

-"I don't doubt it. Good luck once again," – he grinned before e finished, - "… HellCat."

With this the door was closed and the room was back to its silence with a man sitting in a chair in front a desk in the shadows.

With the news of the death of his friend, Naruto Uzumaki entered in a depression, being unconscious, now in a room at the Hospital.

Kakashi Hatake became upset with the news, since he wasn't there to protect the Konoha's Cherry Blossom, but above all, the team 7.

One week passed since the day they have returned and received the sad news. Kakashi passed his full days in front of the memorial and with his fingers he passed countless times the carved name of "H. Sakura". He didn't do anything, being possible to resume his all week in to chores, during the day he stayed in front of the memorial and during the night he stayed in the room where is student, Uzumaki Naruto was unconscious.

After that week, in one night the Hokage entered the room followed by the rest of Konoha 12, except Naruto who was lying in the bed, Sakura who was dead and Sasuke who was missing.

-"We had news about Sound, and for consequence about Orochimaru and Uchiha Sasuke." – says while she took the vital signs of Naruto searching for any alteration in is state.

-"Any change Hokage-sama?" – asks Hinata, without stuttering because with the help of Sakura in the following weeks of the betrayal of the Uchiha she explained her that she had to have trust in herself because she was a great konuichi, and that's exactly what happened, since then Hinata lost her shyness in front of everyone except Naruto because he still was her crush.

-"No, everything is the same Hinata." – answered the Hokage with a sigh, because the fact that his life wasn't on the line was good, but being unconscious for this time and the fact that there was nothing to make him wake up, that was the problem.

-"He is to knuckle head to die, don't worry with this Baka, Hinata." – says Ino, being hand in hand with her boyfriend Shikamaru, trying to calm down Hinata.

-"Troublesome women, don't you see that you're scaring her." – says Shikamaru with his head on his girlfriend's shoulder.

-"Ups, sorry Hinata." – excuses Ino herself.

-"Don't worry about it Ino. I know that you are worried about him too, besides what you say." – says Hinata with a little smile receiving other from Ino.

-"He is going to be fine, after all he is Naruto." – tries to lighten the mood Tenten. – "Don't you think Neji?" – asks to her boyfriend.

-"Hn." – answers Neji.

-"Well now, let's talk about what we are doing with the information's and let the talk for another time." – says the Hokage finishing with the talk.

-"Hokage-sama, do you know if Sasuke has knowledge about Sakura's death?" – asks Kakashi making all of them tremble when Sakura's name was pronounced.

-"I don't have a clue, but he must know, after all it was Kabuto who killed her." – answers the Hokage.

-"But are you sure? Did you take any conclusive thing about her body wounds?" – asks Kakashi.

-"Her body was never found Kakashi, we think that it must be taken by Kabuto to Sound. If that's what happened, the Uchiha kid must know that she is death." – says the Hokage.

-"If her body was never found how do you know that she died? She could be alive for all we know." – defends Kakashi.

-"We organized a lot of rescues teams and not even one saw the body. Trails and signs that occurred a fight, there a lot of them, but her body, no, not even a trace." – answered the Hokage.

-"But that's a good sign, it means that she could still be alive, isn't it?" – asks Kakashi with a little hope in his voice.

-"Yes, it could mean that, but while time goes on, the possibilities of her being alive are getting smaller and 5 years all ready passed. It´s impossible for her to be alive after all these years." – says the Hokage with sadness in her voice.

-"Sakura-chan is alive." – says Naruto without any doubt when he opens his eyes. He had woken up after hearing the Hokage saying that there were informations about Sasuke, but then the conversation changed to this topic, and he wanted to see if they said something that they could be afraid of telling him, and that was exactly what happened.

-"Naruto, it's impossible." – tries the Hokage.

-"No it's not, she is strong. Stronger than me, the Teme or Kakashi-sensei. She is alive and I am going to bring her, along with Teme, back home." – says Naruto while looking to everyone present in his room.

-"That doesn't mean anything. If she is alive, why didn't she come home? She would have come when she was hurt, but she didn't, did she?" – defends the Hokage.

-"She is alive and I'm not going to stop until I find her, even if she is alive, or I will bring the body if she is dead, because she has to go back home." – says Naruto without hesitating.

-"It's impossible for you to find out the body now Naruto, he should already be in decomposition." – try the Hokage to dissuade him from this request without any luck.

-"It doesn´t matter, I'm not giving up, she is my friend, she was always there when I needed her, but when she needed my help, I walked away. I wasn't there to protect her in that mission. I'm not going to lose my family again, and she is a part of that family, so I will never give up. I already left her behind once and that is not happening again, because those who leave their friends behind are worse than trash, and I already did that once, so I'm not doing it again. And don't start Baa-chan, because there is nothing that you can do to stop me." – says Naruto without hesitating once. After hearing it, the Hokage sighs knowing that there isn't anything that she could do to try to stop him.

-"Ok, you are the one who knows, you are the one who is going to lose time." – concludes the Hokage.

-"I will never lose my time with my friends, a lot less with Sakura-chan that is like she is my sister." – answers Naruto without fear. – "Now, what are the informations about Teme?" – asks.

-"Orochimaru is dead." – announces the Hokage, seeing the surprised faces of the occupants of the room. – "The Uchiha kid killed him, at least that's what is rumored."

-"That's the Teme I know. That means that he is coming back, right?" – asks Naruto proud, because his best friend and rival had killed one of the biggest Missing-nins in all world.

-"No, he made a team, that's made by him and 3 more people." – answers the Hokage seeing the sad face of Naruto.

-"And what is he doing now?" – asks Naruto.

-"He's going to track down his brother, because that was what made him leave the Village, so now he must be going to track Itachi down, and I also heard that Itachi was waiting for him in one of the Uchiha Hideouts to end this once and for all." – answers Shikamaru.

-"Do we know here this Uchiha Hideout is?" – asks Naruto with hope to bring his 'brother' back home.

-"Yes, why?" – asks the Hokage, while she is distrustful of what Naruto is thinking, since he doesn't think too much, and when he does, nothing good gets out of that head.

-"Because, Baa-chan, you are going to organize a team, which includes me and Kakashi-sensei, so that we can go there and bring him back." – says Naruto with a big smile.

-"You don't need to tell me Naruto, I already did that, and it was because of that topic that I brought everyone here. The team is going to be made by: Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi and last but not the least, by you, Naruto." – says the Hokage while seeing the look in Kakashi's face when she said that he was going to be the only adult in that mission, signifying that he had to take care of all the kids. – "Kakashi don't worry, because you aren't going to be the only oldest to take care of the kids. I had to ask the Council about the mission, as you must know and they accepted under one condition." – says the Hokage.

-"Which is, Baa-chan?" – asks Naruto.

-"You have to take 1 ANBU and 1 Hunter-nin." – answers the Hokage seeing their surprised faces. – "It's orders, that I accepted, so there is nothing more that you can do. You are going to wait 1 more hour then you leave." – finalizes the Hokage.

-"Very well, who are they?" – asks Naruto.

-"You know the ANBU Kakashi." – answers the Hokage.

-"Yamato, right?" – asks Kakashi, already knowing the answer.

-"Yes, Yamato is the ANBU." – answers the Hokage.

-"And the Hunter-nin?" – asks Kakashi distrustful with the answer.

-"That was what surprised me, the Hunter-nin is Danzo protégé."- answers the Hokage.

-"HellCat." – says Jiraya that has entered the room through the door.

-"Hell… who?" – asks Naruto confused.

-"HellCat, does anyone already heard talking about her, besides the stories?" – asks Jiraya seeing everyone saying no with their heads.

-"But I bet you already have." – says the Hokage without any hesitation.

-"Yes." – answered Jiraya with a smile in his face. Coughing, he started to talk. – "Her story is a complete mystery, but what I found out is this.

5 years ago, she appeared the first time beside Danzo, who said that she was his student. She is one of the best assassins of all Fire country. I known that she kills at least 100 missing-nins in a year, taking out a lot of them off the bingo book. She is excellent. It's known that was Yamato who found her while she was hurt, almost dying. She was 13 years at the time, and she started to train with Danzo right away. She did 3 exams in Black Ops that year, having 100% in everything, a true prodigy. Since then she has been a Hunter-nin. She is feared by everyone, including Danzo, who is afraid of his own creation, because they say that she kills without blinking.

To conclude, she is the best tracker, seducer, being one of the most wanted woman in all over the world, having a body that every man wants, and for everyone information, her body is when she was 15 years old and because she can seduce, by only walking through the door or to go to bed with the target, she can start in 8 and end in 80, interrogator, since she can torture and don't even flinch a bit with the bloody screams and killer of all countries.

Her first mission is a lend, '500 Yukaza Man', that for those who don't know, as a Yukaza that raped and killed children. They say that she was alone, since it was a solo mission, and she tortured and killed every single man and she didn't blink or flinch while doing it. And the most horrifying thing, is that she was only 13 years old when she did it. It's said that the Black Ops that found her pass out at the sight, and those who managed not to, puked their insides out. And they said that when they looked at her face, they didn't even saw an hint of remorse of what she had just done.

Her best and favorite mission are the S-rank or suicide mission, she doesn´t do anything under those ranks, and are all to the top, mission with black tabs, these tabs classify the sub-rank of the missions, being black the worse, and she is one of the best medic-nins from all country. She does everything. That's the reason why she is in every single bingo book. Not even one escapes." – finishes Jiraya with a smile seeing the shocked faces of those who are in the room.

-"Hunter –nin with 13 years old, she must be good." – said Neji interested by her and slightly surprise by what she achieved.

-"Yes, she jumped rank, from Genin to Hunter-nin with only three exams, one after another, she didn't even rest between. And even so, she managed to score 100% in the three, passing them with flying colors." – agrees Jiraya.

-"Well, we just have to wait for them, and then we leave. It's time for us to bring Teme back home, whether he wants or not." – screams Naruto, forgetting that he is in a Hospital, but that doesn't pass without him noticing much, because in the next second he is taking a hit on his head.

-"Don't talk so loud Naruto, this is a Hospital." – says the Hokage after hitting him in the head and receiving a little smile in return.

-"But what if she goes with us to kill Sasuke, after all she is a Hunter-nin, and he still is a Missing-nin?" – asks Kakashi distrustful, alerting everyone for that possibility.

-"I would kill her before she could even touch Teme." – says Naruto without a hint of fear in his voice and eyes, showing that he was telling the true.

-"You're not killing anyone Baka. Don't worry about it Kakashi, I also asked about it to the Council and they said that her only mission is to bring Itachi's body because of the Sharingan's secrets, nothing else. They promised to me, and I don't think that they are going to break this promise above all others."

-"Good, so one less person to worry about." – says Kakashi relaxed, but still a bit distrustful with the Hunter-nin presence.

Before someone else could talk, a knock can be heard, and after a 'Come in' of the Hokage, a nurse walks in the room and says:

-"Hokage-sama, I was given orders to call you and tell you that the two persons that you were waiting just arrived and were sent to your office."

-"Ah, thanks Yumi." – answers the Hokage, that seeing the nurse leave the room, says: -"Well, our guests already arrived, shall we go to the Tower?" – asks the Hokage leaving with everyone following her.

In the line that had in the lead the Hokage, Kakashi and Naruto went in last place, whispering.

-"We have to be careful sensei, I don't like this. We have to protect Teme from her." – says Naruto.

-"I know, I also don't like the fact that she is going with us, so we are going to keep an eye on her." – finishes Kakashi, entering the Hokage's office followed by Naruto.

-"Hokage-sama, long time no see. Kakashi, how are you?" – asks Yamato polite, since he was known for it.

-"Very well, thank you." – answers Kakashi to his long time friend.

-"Well, they already know that you and the Hunter-nin are also going in this mission. Actually, talking about it reminded me, where is she?" – asks the Hokage looking around.

-"Right here, Hokage-sama." – answers a voice behind everyone, in the shadow provided by the open door. While talking, the door closes showing a figure with a dark clock, all closed, making impossible to see the body of the person in it. Her hair hidden, being the only visible thing, her mask, which was a black cat, with golden features and green eyes.

-"HellCat." – says Jiraya without any doubt, looking at her, while the others, except Yamato, were looking at her still surprised with her and by the fact that they didn't noticed her when they came in, and since that now she isn't masking her chakra anymore, they can see how much she has.

-"It's my code name, yes sir. I'm seeing that you did your homework." – says HellCat with a sarcastic voice – "Now, are we leaving or are we staying to clean up the dust." – asks still sarcastic.

-"You're going right now, don't worry HellCat, they already know where they are going and what they are going, so you don't need to take any maps with you." – says the Hokage displeased with the Hunter-nin's attitude.

-"Great, I hate people who don't know where they are going." – says mockingly. – "Now one more thing, I know that you all are friends with the younger Uchiha, some of you were in his team, when you were Genin," – looking at Naruto and Kakashi, while saying the last phrase, - "but don't worry about your dear friend, he is part of your mission and preoccupation, I'm only going to get Itachi's body, that is, if he is strong enough to kill him, or is the little Uchiha end up like he always ends, beaten up and a loser." – mocks the Hunter-nin.

-"Teme was always strong. Teme is strong." – defends Naruto.

-"Don't think so, after all, he did betray the Village to go train with another Missing-nin, didn't he? They are all the same think, but you want your dear little traitor back, so what can I do?" – comments the Hunter-nin.

-"You don't know anything." – says Naruto with rage. – "I'm even betting that you don't have any friends." –mocks Naruto.

-"You're right, I don't. Why should I have them? I had 3 friends for whom I would give my life in a heartbeat and all of them left me behind. Why should I have friends if they leave us and causes us pain, can you explain me?" – asks the Hunter-nin.

-"Well, maybe I would do the same thing. You look like you are a stone without feelings, maybe you don't even know what is friendship. They were smart, that's what they were, for leaving a person like you behind. People who don't know about friendship and don't value it, are nothing." – accuses Naruto.

-"And you know? Please let me laugh." – said HellCat giving a sarcastic chuckle but she started talking again before Naruto could say anything. – "Don't talk about things you don't know, because if you are going to 'rescue' your dear traitor friend is because you let him leave, right?" – asking but not receiving an answer so she continued. – "And when you left, to train, didn't you leave behind those you always believed you? Didn't you left a teammate that ended up dying in a mission? Don't talk about friendship when you leave everything behind to go train. To bring one of your friends home you forget the others and, don't talk about me, you don't have the right because you don't know anything about my life, so you don't have any right to give any hunches." – finishes seeing Naruto starting to be covered by a red clock, the clock of the Kyuubi because of the rage he felt after hearing her talk.

-"Enough with this conversation. Get a grip Naruto, if you don't you're not going in this mission, and you my little girl, you don't have the right to talk like this at him, do you understand?" – asks the Hokage glaring to the Hunter-nin, receiving has an answer:

-"You don't give orders to me Hokage-sama, only the Council and Danzo have a right to give them and for me to follow."

-"Very well," – interrupts Yamato seeing that things were getting out of hand, - "Enough HellCat, we are going to finish this mission and you aren't going to say anything else to Uzumaki, the two of us are doing our mission, and they are going to do theirs, nothing else, ok?" – asks Yamato trying to calm down everyone.

-"Ok Yamato, but that is just because you're the one who is asking, nothing else." – answers HellCat leaving the room and going to the Village Gates to start the mission, being followed by everyone, being the last Naruto and Yamato, that were having a little conversation.

-"And you Naruto?" – asks Yamato looking at the boy in question.

-"Very well, but it's good that she doesn't start because if she does, I'm not going to answer by myself." – threatens Naruto.

-"You know Naruto, she didn't have an easy life, so don't judge her." – asks Yamato looking at the Gates that were visible, seeing everyone there waiting for them.

-"How can I know, if no one knows her life, know even knows who she is, besides Danzo and you." – answers Naruto.

-"Sooner than you think you're going to know and when you know you are going to regret everything you said inside that office, you are going to see, I bet everything I have on this." – says Yamato while stopping in front of everyone.

-"Doubt it." – answers Naruto looking at the Hunter-nin with rage.

-"You will see, but then, don't say that I didn't warned you when you screw up." – finishes Yamato when the Hokage starts to talk.

-"Very well, the captains of this mission are Kakashi, Yamato and HellCat." – says the Hokage being interrupt by Naruto, when he heard the last captain.

-"Why is she one of the captains of the mission Baa-chan." -asks Naruto surprised.

-"Because, after me she is the one who has a higher rank, actually Yamato and Kakashi, they shouldn't even be captains, but she asked to the Council and they said yes. But even so they didn't said yes to everything she asked, she didn't even wanted to be a captain in this mission, because she thinks that she doesn't have the right to give you guys orders since you don't know each other, but the Council dint accepted, so those three are the captains." – says the Hokage while everyone was looking at HellCat, surprised with her request.

-"In second captain is Neji, if something happens to any of these three and as strategist is Shikamaru." – completes the Hokage.

-"Aren't you forgetting anything Hokage-sama?" – asks the Hunter-nin receiving a confuse face as answer, having disappeared in an instant after she understood what the Hunter-nin wanted.

-"Oh, that, the other second captain is Naruto." – finishes th Hokage receiving confuse faces as answers.

-"But I'm still a Genin Baa-chan." – says Naruto, being him the one with the most confuse face, while Yamato was thinking '_what are you planning HellCat?_'.

-"I know, you weren't supposed to be a second captain but she asked the Council, and they couldn't say no." – says the Hokage still seeing the confuse expressions of the people in front of her. – "_I wonder what you used to threatened them?_" – whispers the Hokage, but since as Hunter-nin all of their senses are above usual, the Hunter-nin heard giving the Hokage a smirk that she didn't saw because of the mask.

-"Why did you do that? I'm still a Genin and I though you didn't liked me?" – asks Naruto still confused and surprised with her request.

-"Ranks don't matter, the person and their mentality, that is what matter, and it's not my impressions on people that counts, so in my mind you have a right to be one of the second captains because you're going to save one of your best friends and ex-teammate. And take the idea that I don't like you out of your mind, because what I think is exactly the opposite, you're capable of doing what I'm not and because of that I have a little respect for you, but don't let that make you lose focus. So are we going now?" - admits the Hunter-nin.

-"Yes we are going now. I think I'm going to like you and I promise you that I'm going to show you that friends are important, you will see." – promises Naruto while thinking '_actually she isn't that bad_'.

-"Sorry to say that I don't believe that, now are we leaving or what?" – asks the Hunter-nin again, this time looking at the Hokage.

-"Yes, your mission it's S-rank, so you have to be very careful, even if you are going with two ANBU's that do those types of missions very frequently and to a Hunter-nin that it's the minimum rank that they do, but that doesn't mean that you don't have to be careful." – advises the Hokage worried about them, even worried about the Hunter-nin.

-"Yes Baa-chan, we know, now finish what you have to say so that we can leave." – asks Naruto without patient.

-"How troublesome. Why did I have to be on the middle of this?" – asks Shikamaru with his hands on his pants pockets while right arm his being squished by his girlfriend arms, Ino's arms.

-"Stop playing that this is important and dangerous Naruto." – threatens the Hokage.

-"Don't worry Hokage-sama, I'm not letting anything happen to them, much less letting that one of them die, because if that happens I have to be dead first. Besides, I want to see if Naruto-san can do what he said." – says the Hunter-nin trying to calm down the Hokage, while inside of her head she was only thinking '_when I get back, Danzo you are going to die, slowly and painfully. How in Hell did I accept doing this mission. It looks like I'm going to do babysitting, even before we leave. If the Hokage is so worried about her little ninjas, why does she let them leave? It would be so much easier for everyone and I would be able to finish this mission in a matter of hours instead of taking days. God this is so annoying_'.

-"Still I think you should take a medic-nin, I know you have Ino and Hinata, but even so…" – thinks the Hokage out loud.

-"In that matter you don't have to worry Hokage-sama. If you did your homework well you must know that I am a medic-nin for 5 years now. It's one of the many trainings that Danzo made me do, since I only do solo missions I had to learn how to heal myself." – says the Hunter-nin.

-"You only did solo missions in your entire career?" – asks Naruto impressed.

-"Well, as a Hunter-nin yes, only solo missions, but when I was a Genin, no in that time I did missions with my Genin team." – says the Hunter-nin with a voice, that even Naruto understood that she didn't want to talk more about that subject.

-"Well, back to what the Hunter-nin said, if she is a medic-nin, that's better." – says the Hokage still surprised that a Hunter-nin which job is killing our torturing knows how to heal.

-"Good, now if you are calmer, can we leave now?" – asks Naruto impatience like always.

-"Ok Baka. Your mission is going to take 1 month at maximum. One more thing, I want everyone alive when you get back, are we understood?" – asks the Hokage with a glare.

-"Yes Baa-chan, now can we please finally leave?" – asks Naruto once again.

-"Yes. Good trip and be careful." – says the Hokage while she sees them pass through the Gates with Jiraya at her side, both of them just looking and not a word between them is changed. After the Gates close, Jiraya looks at the Hokage and says.

-"You will see that everything is going to be okay Tsunade."

-"Yes, I know but I still have the feeling that something is going to happen, something that is going to change everything we know." – says Tsunade looking at him worried. – "It's the same feeling I had when Orochimaru left, when War came and when Sarutobi-sensei died. I know that something is going to happen. I just hope that they stay ok?"- said the Hokage still worried about the life has they know.

-"You will see, everything is going to be ok. It's the rookie 12 that we are talking about, and they grew up so much. They got stronger that we ever thought that they would, so don't worry about them." – says Jiraya trying to calm Tsunade.

-"The rookie 12 except Sakura." – says the Hokage with a sadness in her voice that couldn't be masked.

-"Yes. But she may not be here physically, but her memory will help them. Because those who love us never leave, not even in death." – said Jiraya with a sad smile while looking at the blue sky, with Tsunade doing the same.

-"Yes, she is always with us. I can feel her." – said the Hokage, turning her back to the Gates and walking to the Tower with Jiraya at her side, both of them thinking the same, '_she will never be forgotten she is with us, forever and ever_'.

Outside of the Gates, running thru the forest, an ANBU team could be seen, and a blonde haired guy was thinking in his mind.

-_"I will bring you back Teme and together along with Kakashi-sensei, we will bring back Sakura-chan and Team 7 will never be apart again. I promise."_, thinks Naruto while e ran along with his friends and sensei, an ANBU and a Hunter-nin in direction to one more turbulent but gratified adventure.


End file.
